


Plants and Birds

by sleepyjudy



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, christina applegate - Freeform, linda cardellini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjudy/pseuds/sleepyjudy
Summary: Jen and Judy go shopping for plants for the garden, but whilst they’re there, they’re not alone.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Kudos: 53





	Plants and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given from a friend, I’m getting back into writing so it may be a little boring or not as good but I hope you enjoy <3

“I have no fucking clue how you convinced me to shop for plants”

“Because it’s summer, and the garden could do with a little decoration, brighten it up”, Judy had her hands wrapped the cart, already filled with stuff that made Jen gag. 

Judy walked through the miniature forest of plants, brushing her hands against the green and soft leaves. She took a deep breath in as she took in the smell, letting out an exhale with a smile, a smile that made Jen less annoyed about coming plant shopping.   
The smell wasn’t a thing Jen was particularly enjoying, in fact she felt slightly dizzy with the warmth and the roaming smell but she didn’t dare mention it to Judy, who was in an element that made her happy. How could Jen destroy that? 

“I think we should get a few roses, red always makes everything look good”, Judy suggested as she picked up a pot and admired the petals. 

“Mmm, maybe we should get something that represents both of us, I’m not having a garden of fucking roses”

Judy gave a quick glance, “how about a cacti”

“fuck you!”, Jen smirked

Judy raised her eyebrow, “is that an invitation?”

Jen blushed, suddenly the room felt warmer than it was originally. “Do you think this place sells wine?”

Nice move Jen, you stupid fuck. 

Before Judy could answer, she spotted a bird on the windowsill on her left. Judy couldn’t help but walk over to where the bird had perched itself.   
Jen took notice of what was happening and walked herself over to where Judy was standing.   
Neither of them said a word as they were watching this innocent bird. 

“Hey, look, it’s a dad bird. it’s a sign for you and the boys”, Judy smiled, she tried hardest not to cry but Jen could see her eyes filled. She linked her hands into Judy’s, letting her know that she’s there.

Judy slumped herself into Jen’s shoulder, Judy felt at comfort with Jen there. 

“I’m so sorry, Jen.” 

Before Jen could utter any replies, another bird flew onto the window next to the new dad bird. 

“Hey look”, Jen smiled brightly, now tearing up. “it’s Steve bird”.

Judy slowly adjusted from Jen’s shoulder and into her arms. “I will always protect you Judy. I promise. You are the best person I know.”

Judy grinned and giggled, wiping her eyes as she tried to pull herself together. She grabbed Jen’s hand and pulled her away and back to the plants. “Come on, we’ve got a garden to fix up” 

Jen laughed, “Yep, and then we need to find this wine! I’m not doing that sober”


End file.
